The present invention relates to plumbing for bathrooms and more particularly to apparatus for increasing the water pressure to a showerhead.
Many residential showers deliver water to the showerhead that has less pressure than desired. This is particularly true in highrise rental buildings where water service is limited and many showers may be in use simultaneously.
While insufficient water pressure from the showerhead may decrease the enjoyment of the shower generally, it is particularly noticeable when a showerhead with an internal water driven massage feature is used. Such showerheads are designed for use with water supplied above a specific pressure and do not work efficiently below that pressure.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide apparatus for increasing water pressure to a showerhead or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for increasing water pressure designed to be used with a conventional shower including a water diverter assembly situated between the supply pipe and showerhead and a pump located at a remote location outside the shower enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for increasing water pressure wherein the water pressure can be controlled from within the shower enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for increasing the water pressure in which the remote pump is automatically actuated when the water is turned on.
In accordance with the present invention, apparatus is provided for increasing water pressure to a showerhead or the like of the type adapted to be connected to a shower supply pipe. The apparatus includes a water diverter assembly designed to be operably interposed between the supply pipe and the showerhead. Remote pump means are connected to the assembly. Means for energizing the remote pump means are also provided.
The assembly includes inlet means connected to the supply pipe. Means are provided for connecting the inlet means and the pump means. Outlet means are connected to the showerhead. Means are provided for connecting the pump means and the outlet means.
The assembly includes bypass means operably interposed between the inlet means and the outlet means. The bypass means includes a bypass passage extending between the inlet means and the outlet means. A valve situated in the bypass passage regulates the amount of water passing through the bypass passage.
The pump means is situated within an enclosure remote from the shower.
The pump means energizing means includes a switch. The switch has means for sensing the pressure of water in the means for connecting the inlet means and the pump means. Means are provided for actuating the pump means when pressure above a given level is sensed.
The supply pipe has an externally threaded end portion. The inlet means includes an inlet passage within the assembly with an internally threaded portion adapted to engage the end portion of the supply pipe.
The means for connecting the inlet means and the pump means includes a first connector operably connected to the inlet passage and a first hose connected to the first connector.
The outlet means includes an outlet passage in the assembly. An externally threaded pipe section is connected to the outlet passage and is adapted to receive the showerhead.
The means for connecting the outlet means and the pump means includes a second connector operably connected to the outlet passage and a second hose connected to the second connector.